The Secret Life of the Demigod Cats
by Ivystar302
Summary: Annabeth is reading the Warriors series when she comes across a mysterious bookmark. She gets sucked into the book and Thalia, Percy and Nico follow. They face some new big problems to solve. Please No Flames. R
1. Chapter 1: The Bookmark

Hi, just to let you know HAPPYGIRL001NO ONE ELSE GRRRRR is also writing this story with me, anyway please R&R.

Chapter 1: The Eye

A blond girl was sitting on her bed reading. She was at Camp Half Blood a camp for special people like her. I t was where children of the Greek gods learn how to train and fight blond girl was named Annabeth Chase.

She was daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Annabeth had stormy grey eyes like her mother. It was a typical thing for her to read because most children of Athena believed that reading was one of life's greatest joys. What was she reading you may ask? Annabeth was reading one of the books in the series Warriors. A gift from her mother. Athena had given her the entire series.

She was reading Fading Echoes and so she turned to the next page to find a bookmark.

"Hmmmmm …... I wonder where it came from." She said aloud.

The bookmark had a midnight blue background and in the center was an eye but not just any eye, instead of a round pupil there was a narrow slit. It was a cat's eye.

Something made Annabeth examine it closer. The eye was a sea- green color just like Percy's.

Oh well, probably just a coincidence.

But suddenly the green cat's eye started rotating uncontrollably. Annabeth leaned closer, thinking it was a prank from Conner and Travis. She leaned in so close her nose touched the eye.

Poof! She was gone. Annabeth landed with a thud. She was laying on her aching back. In front of her was a beautiful glittering lake. She was surrounded by enormous trees with every shade green you could think of. But before she fainted she saw two cats approaching her.

" Wisegirl, Annabeth! Where are you? You missed lunch and it's almost supper!" Percy yelled into her cabin.

Percy felt uneasy going through the Athena cabin being son of Poseidon and all.  
Annabeth rarely skipped meals. Come to think of it she never skipped meals so he took his chances. After 2 minutes of searching he gave up looking for her, deciding she wasn't in her cabin. On his way out he tripped over a half- open book. He picked it up and a bookmark fell out. He held it up to his eye level and it started spinning.

"What in the name of Hades? He asked while putting his hand on top of the cat's eye trying to stop it. Well, that only made things worse.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

He landed on the ground on his hands and knees. Percy stood up. Suddenly he started shrinking.

Dark hair-Fur started growing all over him at an accelerated rate. His fingers and feet curled up and silver claws grew out of them. Percy screamed (like a girl) because of the pain, then Percy felt a tingly sensation above his lip. His little mustache grew and grew until it turned into whiskers. Then above his furry head something began to grow. Ears. Percy tried to stand up but he fell forward on his paws. He heard some muffled voices.

"Hello?" he tried to say but all that came out was "meow?"

Oh my gods, I'M …A ….CAT!

The voices turned out to be to sleek cats coming toward him but too much was happening at once so he passed out.

Meanwhile, back at Camp Half Blood, Nico was running away from the mighty Thalia.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY DEATH BOY OR YOU'LL BE STRUCK BY LIGHTNING!"

"Help! Help Annabeth calm down this crazy person!" Nico screamed as he approached the Athena Cabin.

Nico, son of Hades, started pounding on the Athena cabin.

"She's coming closer!"

Then he kicked open the door.

"NICO!" he heard Thalia cry. He ran inside and stepped on the bookmark.

"HHHEEELLLLPPP!" Then he disappeared.

Thalia stepped inside Annabeth's cabin.

"Where'd that little punk go? Spending $20 dollars on 6 packages of coke just for the week." She growled.

Thalia looked all over the cabin. She looked under the bunks, on top of the bunks, in the wardrobe, behind the wardrobe, behind the curtains, behind the enormous bookshelf, and even in the bathroom.

When she was about to give up she came across a book.

"Hey! It's that Warriors book Annabeth's reading. I wonder what it's about."

She flipped to the page with the bookmark but made a big mistake by putting her thump on the eye.

Did you like it? The next chapter will have more action. This is my first crossover so please no flames


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Camp

Chapter 2: Entering the Camp

Jayfeather's POV

"Jayfeather can I have a poppy seed for Poppyfrost? Berrynose yelled, " She is having a hard time relaxing!"

"You don't have to come to me every time Poppyfrost does something! Pretty soon you'll come to me because she blinked!" I yelled back

"Well sorr-y I care for my mate!"

Ugh sometimes I wish each clan had two medicine cats not just one.

I walked to the fresh kill pile and sat next to Cinderheart.

"Hi Jayfeather!" Cinderheart greeted.

"Hi, do you know where Lionblaze is?" I asked.

"He's on a hunting patrol but, if you need anything I'll be glad to help."

"Thank you." I stood up and padded to the camp entrance. Walking in the forest makes me calm down. I came across some Chervil Root. Well now that I am out here I should probably take some herbs so when I go back to camp it's not like I was doing anything. Remind me to take those back to camp. I kept walking.

"Trying to calm down?"

I jumped and spinned around to see Lionblaze, my brother.

I nodded.

"May I come with you?" he asked

I nodded again.

I turned my head to him and heard him panting like crazy.

"Do you want to get a drink at the lake?" I asked.

"Yes please…hunting all morning…can tire any cat…out." He panted.

When we got to the lake I scraped my claws in the ground. I scented a cat. Not a clan cat or rouge.

I heard Lionblaze growl, "There's a she cat with golden fur almost blond lying on her back."

"Don't attack let's investigate." I whispered. We picked our way through some bushes and found are way to her.

"I'll try to wake her up." Lionblaze stated as he gently poked her with his paw. I imagine that her eyes shot open because I heard Lionblaze stammer,

"H-her e-eyes are g-grey!"

That's one weird looking cat.

Annabeth's POV

I felt something poke my side. My eyes shot open to see the same cats I saw before, one was a golden tabby with amber eyes and the other one was a grey tabby with blue eyes. What in the name of Hades?

"H-her e-eyes are g-grey!" the golden tabby said while he stared at me.

I jumped up. At this point a lot of questions ran through my head. How could I understand them? I am not a cat! Where am I? Why am I so small? Where's Percy? Why is one cat staring at me? Why is the other cat sightlessly staring at nothing? Why am I not at Camp Half Blood? But of course being daughter of Athena all I could say was,

"Uhhhhh…"

The golden tabby shook his head and then hissed/asked "What are you doing in Thunderclan territory?"

Whoa. Wait. Thunderclan? Isn't that a fictional place? I looked down then jumped straight into the air. I was a cat with sleek golden fur and (from the golden tabby's description) grey eyes.

The tabby took a step forward and hissed.

"Calm down Lionblaze." The grey tom said while resting the tip of his tale on Lionblaze's shoulder.

Okay things are sounding more and more like my book. Creepy.

The grey tom stepped in front of Lionblaze and cocked his head to a side.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"I'm Jayfeather and this is Lionblaze my brother."

I knew it! Somehow I got sucked into the book maybe it had to do with that bookmark… Jayfeather interrupted my thoughts.

"We are going to take you back to camp. Follow us." By the tone he was using with me I could tell he wasn't going to take "I don't want to go" as an answer. 

I followed the two brothers through some brambles and into the forest. Somehow Lionblaze and Jayfeather remind me of Conner and Travis but I can't think about camp now maybe there's a purpose of me being here. Ugh what am I thinking I barely got into their camp and I'm already thinking about ways to help. Well I am daughter of Athena, I always have a plan.

When we got to camp I followed Lionblaze into the clearing. All the cats stopped and looked at me. Wow. There was at least 30 cats in all (including the kittens which I think weren't even paying attention to my arrival).

"What is she doing here?" I heard a cat say with disgust.

"Doesn't Thunderclan have enough kittypets?" said another.

If I was human right now I would give them my best death glare.

"Firestar we have company!" Lionblaze yelled into a dark cave (and with knowledge I have from reading the books) I knew it must have been Firestar's den.

Firestar stepped into the sunlight and gave me a nod.

"Welcome to Thunderclan. Let me get all the senior warriors and then we will talk."

I don't have many questions but I have more on how I got here!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here under the High Rock."

Slowly all the cats began to emerge from their dens and pad over to where Firestar was standing on the High Rock. There were about five dens and they all seemed rather small but I guess they can't build that high. I might need to give them some architecture lessons because the structure of the dens wasn't that convenient if a tree fell on it.

"As most of you know we have a visitor in Thunderclan. I want all the senior warriors to join in the clearing and see what should be done."

"I know what we shouldn't do make her a warrior!" somecat yelled in the back.

I growled at the comment.

Firestar ignored it and continued, "Everyone else may continue with what they were doing." Then he padded to the edge of the rock and jumped off. Jayfeather made a motion with his head for me to follow him.

When we got to the clearing I sat down between Lionblaze and Jayfeather. Some cats that were already there growled at me or muttered something under their breath that I couldn't understand.

I gave them a glare, not a death glare, just a glare because as I said before it's hard to do that when you're a cat since the pupil is different.

Firestar came up to me and sat down.

"What's your name?"

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well Annabethchase-"

"Uhh, you can just call me Annabeth. Chase is my last name." I interrupted.

"She's weird already!"A grayish tom said.

"What's a last name?" Lionblaze asked.

Of course! They don't know about last names.

"Well where I'm from everyone has a first name and a last name." I responded, "Kind of like you guys, I-I mean cats have."

"What would be my names?" asked a cat with golden fur. She looked more like a squirrel than a cat if you asked me.

"What's your name?"

"Squirrelflight."

Figures.

"Well, Squirrel would be your first name and Flight would be your la-"

"Can we stop talking about NAMES for Starclan's sake?" the same tom said. I think I have my first enemy. I also was about to correct him that it's not Starclan's sake it is Zeus's sake but then I remembered they don't know about Greek mythology.

"Would you like to stay here for a while in Thunderclan?" Firestar asked.

"Sure." At the moment I forgot all about camp Half Blood.

"Very well you can stay here and if you prove your self you can become a warrior. If you want." He added. "In the mean time Dovepaw will give you a tour of Thunderclan." then he padded to his den.

I heard a lot of complaints from the other warriors but just wait till I use my fighting skills on them.

"That's Dovepaw." Jayfeather said as he nudged me towards a grey she cat.

"Hi I'm Dovepaw." She said cheerfully, "What do you want to see first?"


	3. Chapter 3: Poor Fish

Sorry for not updating in like three months. We have been really, really busy but this chapter is finally up. So here you go.

Disclaimer: We don't own PJO or Warriors

Chapter Three: Poor Fish

Percy's Pov

I opened my eyes to find two cats staring at me, my vision was blurry so I couldn't see well.

"What should we do with him Leapardstar?" asked a gentle voice.

"Wait till he wakes up. Look his eyes are opening."

My vision cleared to find one grey cat with blue eyes and a spotted golden cat. Since I was on the ground they were very tall so I stood up so that I was about two inches taller.

"Who are you?" hissed the golden cat. (She had to look up. He He)

"Who are you?"I asked back.

"I am Leapardstar leader of Riverclan and this is Mistyfoot the deputy. "She answered proudly.

Huh I thought I heard Annabeth say something like that.

"I am Percy Jackson."

"You have a strange name." said the Mistyfoot cat. I am in a world where I am a cat, I can speak cat, I popped up here randomly without knowing…sure Percy could be a strange name for all I know.

"What are you rouge? Kittypet? asked Leapardstar.

"Neither."

"You have to be one of them." Leapardstar hissed (As if she knew everything.)

"How do you know?" I retorted.

Wrong. Thing. To. Say.

Leapardstar lunged at me. I rolled over and ducked as I heard her claws rip through the air above me where I would've been. I kicked her with my hind legs and she went tumbling down. I stood up in time to see her getting up and charging again. I ran straight to the lake nearby. Unfortunate for me they don't call her Leader of Riverclan for nothing. She was better at fighting in the water. We fought for Zeus knows how long. Well actually Leapardstar was doing all the fighting, I was just trying to dodge her claws. Finally Mistyfoot had this brilliant idea of breaking us apart. Forgot she was there. She ran over to Leapardstar and whispered something in her ear.

Leapardstar then turned to me and said,

"Percy Jackson you have proved you are a good fighter. Come with us." I was weary of going after her, for all I know (and that's not too much) there could be 30 cats waiting to tear to shreds.

"Come on we won't hurt you." Mistyfoot said.

"After what just happened, I'm debating weather I should believe you."

"You only have a few scratches. Mothwing will fix you up."

"Who?"

"Mothwing our medicine cat."

"Ah, where are we going?"

"To Riverclan Camp."

When we got to camp it was almost empty.

"Most cats are hunting right now." Mistyfoot explained.

"You can go to Mothwing's den. It's over there." She said as she pointed with her tail to a den.

I walked over. Hopefully Mothwing is nicer than Leapardstar. There were stacks of leaves and other stuff in cracks on the walls that a cat seemed to be organizing.

"Hello?" I asked because obviously she didn't hear me come in. She turned around.

"Who are you?"

"I am Percy Jackson. Ummm…. Mistyfoot sent me to you."

"Oh does Leapardstar know?"  
"Yeah."

"You've been in a fight. Let me treat your wounds then you can tell me why you are here." I was about to say that I was here for her to "treat my wounds" but then realized she meant why I was in her clan. She made me lay down on a soft pile of… moss? Then she some sort of leaves on my scratches. I guess she wouldn't put a Band Aid on.

"Why are you here?" she repeated.

"Uhhhhh… Leapardstar said I was a good fighter and told me to come here." I answered.

"Your name is Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah." I said again.

"Did twolegs name you?"

"Who?"

"Twolegs. The ones who are furless and walk on two paws." They call humans twolegs?

"I hate them they set dogs loose and destroyed our old home." Mothwing said in sadness.

"I'm sorry."

Stupid human destroyed her old home. I'm a demigod so that doesn't include me. My stomach growled. Loud.

"Are you hungry? I will get you something to eat." Then she padded out of her den to Zeus knows where.

Some time later Mothwing came back and dropped a slimy at my paws.

"Do you like fish?" she questioned.

Yes I like them except alive.

"Do you just eat fish?" I asked still staring at the poor thing.

"Mostly." answered Mothwing,"Why?"

"I-I lost my appetite." I stuttered.

"Oh well I'll eat it then. "and she took a huge bite out of it.

Poor little fish.

-Did you like it? Can you give us ideas for Nico in Shadowclan? Read and Review! Press the button down there. V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter 4: Fighting is Fun

**A/N: Sorry, but the characters may be OOC. Anyway, enjoy and Happy New Year! Also, HAPPYGIRL001 NO ONE ELSE GRRR changed her name to LoveGreenEyes001. **

**We own nothing, sadly. **

Chapter 4: Fighting is Fun

Nico's POV

I landed with a _thump _the hard lumpy ground. I moaned. Some how I managed to scramble away from the insane creature named Thalia. First, I stood up and rubbed my head gently. My eyes wandered off, scanning the place of enemies. Even though the place was pitch black my pupils convinced me that there was beauty of nature contained in this strange location.

The area contained a variety of trees widely spaced. All different colors: red, violet, orange and of course green. Even at night one could recognize the rainbow plants. The grass was long and soft. It swayed to the rhythm of the whistling wind.

Then I turned around to find a pair of stunning, wide, electric blue eyes. To match with the crazed eyes was berserk smile. Of course, her next move was to tackle me.

"Idiot! Pay me back!" Thalia roared while she was trying to strangle me. I should have seen that coming. She has such a temper like her dad. I wanted to punch her but then thought twice about hitting a girl. Obviously though she didn't care if she hit me. I winced as her fist hit my side.

"Give me my money idiot!" she yelled again as her fist collided with my side. Okay, now I don't care. I went to punch her but then as my hand was a centimeter away of my face it started shrinking and fur started growing on it. Then my fingernails turned into … claws? All of a sudden the whole world started shrinking and I was about a foot tall, but I didn't have time to think that I had just turned into a furry creature because Thalia lunged at me. She knocked me down and pinned me to the ground. I am seriously distracted today. When I looked up I noticed Thalia had turned into a cat with intense blue eyes. I also noticed that now she had about one inch talons that scared me to death. She lunged at my neck (she is seriously trying to kill me) but I rolled underneath her and made a gash in her right shoulder. I tried to run, but she got hold of my rear paw and we started tumbling. The fight ended when we crashed into at tree 5x our size.

We also ended our fight when we noticed two cats staring at us. One had brown fur and amber eyes. The other one was spotted with dark hazel eyes.

"As long as Thunderclan is taking in kittypets, Windclan should have the strong one because I'm not letting them wander in our territory."

"Oh, thank you. My fighting skills are quite sharp." I said proudly.

"We were talking about blue eyes over there." Said the brown cat, "and we should have the kittypet."

"Who are you calling kittypet?" Thalia growled at him.

Oh great. Two random cats fighting over Thalia. Joy.

"No I am not going with either of you strange people I mean … cats."

Okay, so this is a bit random but…

"OH MY GODS I'M A CAT!" I yelled. Wow I just noticed.

Anyway It's a surprise that they think that Thalia is the stronger one. I've never been so insulted in my life! Of course it's obvious that I'm the stronger one.

"Alright boys, so you both want me to join your side, right?" Thalia asked.

"Yes because we need good fighters and we're not going to leave you in either of our territories, and it's a clan by the way not side." Said hazel eyes.

"They are called Thunderclan and Windclan." The other cat replied.

"What are boys?" he added.

"Oh! They are males. Such as your selves and Nico over there." Thalia said as she nudged me. "I am a female."

"She is talking about toms and she-cats, Firestone." Amber eyes said.

"He has a weird name." Firestone said pointing his tail at me. I gave out a growl.

"Anyway, I will go to whoever's clan of whoever gets me something to eat the fastest because I am starving."Thalia announced.

"Okay." They said at the same time and off they went.

"Sooo... "I said awkwardly. " I am going to explore the place while you find your new home."

It was quite dark. The silver moon was the only source of light. I just kept on walking, walking, and walking. All in the same direction. Then I started thinking (which is rare. Wow, I just insulted myself.) Why are those clans so desperate for good fighters? Well, who wouldn't want an awesome fighter on their side? Maybe the clans are in trouble. No need to fear, son of Hades is here!

After hours of walking I decided to rest. I laid down on a pile of green soft … moss. Then I heard a growl that scared the Hades out of me.

"Get out of my clan!" said a gruff voice.

Then a shadowy figure lunged at me and knocked all the air out of me. He pinned me to the ground. Up close he was a white cat with black paws.

"I am Blackstar leader of Shadowclan and you will die kittypet! He hissed.

Help me daddy.

A/N: Wait we do own someone... Firestone! Hope you liked the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Fish and Mice Ain't Nice

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. We will use the ideas in the story! Anyway hope you like the chapter!**

Chapter 5 : Fish and Mice Ain't Nice

Thalia's POV

I waited for the two cats to come back with food because at the moment I think I might starve to death. They should be back any minute now…

"Here you go!" A voice said behind me.

"Ahhhh…!" I shouted. I'm usually not so jumpy, but hey I've never been here before and I'm a cat for Zeus's sake!

"Here I got you the best prey I could find!" The cat with amber eyes said proudly. I think his name is… Firestone. He dropped a brown furry thing at my feet.

"A mouse? That is the best thing you could find? Can't you get a hotdog, or a hamburger, or a salad, a chicken sandwich…" I stopped naming foods as I saw that he was staring at me with puzzled eyes.

"Uh, never mind this will do." I told him. I don't feel like explaining food to him.

"Good the Thunderclan cat didn't come back yet." he said in disgust. " What is your name anyway?" he asked me.

"Thalia," I told him. He looked at me strangely and muttered "Weird name." under his breath then added " By the way, where is um your friend Nico?"

" I don't know and I don't care. He's probably somewhere around here." I said in a dull voice.

" Don't you want to know where he is?"

" I could care less." I really don't know where he is and he still needs to pay me back the twenty freakin' dollars that he WASTED on coke. He is really going to get a major shock maybe even lightning. Yes, I have an evil plan. I laughed wickedly inside my head.

" You don't like him very much do you?" Firestone asked.

" It's complicated." I answered. I do hate Nico sometimes like when he _"cough"_ takes money _"cough"_ from me. But I also appreciate that he is around like when he saved my life one time… I actually threatened him not to tell anyone because I never need help or give up defeat. I think I did scare him though because he wouldn't sword fight with me for like a month. Good times. Good times.

" Come on lets go to Windclan. I'll introduce you to the other cats." Firestone told me over his shoulder as he walked in front of me out of the forest or maybe into. I can't tell.

" Ok, can you tell me again where we're going?"

"Windclan. There is actually four clans: Thunderclan, Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. We are the fastest clan and we can hide very wall in short grass. Thunderclan is good at hunting but they always think their the best. Shadowclan is well… dark and eerie. Riverclan are the best swimmers but they always smell like fish or wet mice. Ugh!"

Huh, when he described Shadowclan it reminded me of Nico. Maybe he'll meet them.

" Good to know. Windclan is kind right?" I asked hopefully.

"Well… they might not accept you at first but once they see how good at fighting you are they'll be nice to you." his tone didn't assure me.

The rest of the way we were quite. It gave me time to take in my surroundings. I noticed that the trees were getting farther and farther apart like we were entering a large field. The trees that were there were green, fresh and full of health. The grass was swaying to the rhythm of the wind like each blade was dancing to their own music. Little animals scurried and scampered around. That reminded me that I didn't even eat the mouse Firestone gave me. Not like I was eager to eat it anyway. Meanwhile, Firestone looked like he wanted to catch and eat all of the mice he saw which was probably true.

" Food is being low these past few moons. We pretend that we have enough prey and are strong so that the other clans don't attack because they think we are weak."

"Why are you telling this to me if we just met and the clans you've known for uh moons you don't even trust?" I asked him.

"You seem like you can keep that secret and that you would not deceive me, ImeanWindclan." he added very quickly. I ignored the last part and if only he knew how many peoples secrets I've told that I wasn't supposed too tell.

When we arrived at " Windclan" all the cats were staring at me. Creepy.

"What is she doing here?" a voice asked. The voice sounded strong, weary, and compassionate at the same time.

"Um…I…brought h-her here Onestar because she is a good fighter and I thought she could help us." Firestone stuttered.

"Very well. We need as much warriors as we can get even if they are kitty pets." Onestar said again. I'm guessing he's their leader.

Onestar stepped out of the shadows but I still couldn't see him exactly because of a grey cat that was standing in front of me.

" 'Scuse you. I am not a kitty pet! Why does everyone keep calling me that?" I shouted to no one in particular.

"You aren't a kittypet? Then what are you?" a female voice said behind me.

"I don't know what you would classify me as all I know is that I'm not a kittypet," I told her.

"Alright then, I'll figure out what you are later. Right now someone give her something to eat," he said before walking back into the shadows. I didn't even get to see what he looked like. Grrr… The grey cat that was in front of me padded mover and dropped a mouse at my feet again.

"Really! Is that all you cats eat around here? Mice? How 'bout McDonalds or Burger King or even Wendy's!" Oops that slipped out again.

Excuse me but I really want some fast food right now. Don't judge! I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday because when I was about to take a bite of my breakfast I spotted Nico and that reminded me of my twenty dollars and then I started chasing him and… well you get what happened after. Anyway all the cats were staring at me for my random outburst.

"Yep, she is definitely not from here," one cat blankly stated. I held back a growl.

"Um would you prefer something other than a mouse?" the grey cat asked, " I can catch you a fish, though I'm not so good at it."

"No thanks." I told her.

I don't like fish so much anymore. I've been spending to much time with Percy. Conner and Travis took him to a seafood restaurant one time as a joke and I came with.

They ordered fish for him ahead of time. When Percy realized what he was going to eat… lets just say it didn't end well. That is why I don't eat fish that often.

The grey cat was still looking at me with curios green eyes to see if I was going to eat it so I bent down and bit a little piece off the mouse. Let me tell you it isn't half bad. Probably changing into a cat changed my taste buds too. I gobbled the rest down and licked my lips.

"Did you like it?" the grey cat asked me.

"Uh-huh," I responded with a mouth full of meat.

**Did you like it? Please tell us in a review. :D**


End file.
